Et si il y avait eu deux personnes de plus
by Dark'Selena'Say'Matsugawa
Summary: et si il y avait eu deux personne de plus lors d'advent children?


**Et si il y avait eu deux personnes de plus?...**

Auteur: bah...me voyons! 

Béta-Lectrice: ma oneeeeeee-saneuuuu! Fenril Matsugawa w

Disclamer:bon alors les perso sont pas a moi, j'fais pas de sousou sur le dos des auteurs et voila! A j'ai failli oublier! Fenril appartient a Fenril Matsugawa et Rochenuial bhein...l'es a mouaaa! mouhahahahaharire démoniaque

Bon alors vous connaissez le monde de Final Fantasy VII? Tressssss bien!quesque vous faites la sinon hmm? - et bien j espere aussi surtout pour vous que vous avez vu le film Advent Children! Car c'est basé la dessus! Voili voilou..bonne lecture! Et..laissez des rewiews! ((((((( o(OO)°

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Une nuit, des hurlements de douleur, deux adolescents en fuite…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Et si il y avait eux deux personnes de plus?...**

_**Introduction**_

-Hey mais attends moi! SEL …

-ONEE-SAN! Qu'es que je t'ai déjà dit!

-Excuse moi...

-Laisse…

Le jeune homme qui venait de parler lâcha un discret soupir avant de se détourner de sa sœur, réajustant sa casquette devant ses yeux. Il portait un pantalon de cuir et des solides bottes de la même texture. Un T-shirt était pratiquement collé contre son torse. Un blouson de cuir comportant un dragon brodé dans le dos était sur ses épaules et un gant coupé aux doigts cachait sa main droite tandis que sur la gauche se trouvait attaché un bandana qui lui enserrait également le poignet. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir. Les deux seul autres couleurs que l'ont pouvaient discerner était le rouge des broderies de son blouson, la mèche de cheveux rouge sang qui se mêlait a une autre de couleur ébène qui dissimulait la partie gauche de son visage ainsi que son œil. Mais ce que l'on pouvait le mieux discerné était son teint des plus blafard, presque…cadavérique. On ne pouvait guère discerner sa peau, un large collier de cuir étant posé sur son cou. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir sa grande sœur du coin de l'œil. Comparé à lui, elle était d'un teint beaucoup plus "normal" et elle ne croulait pas sous les bouts de tissu, étant simplement couverte d'un top noir ainsi que d'un jean muni d'une ceinture de cuir clouté ainsi que d'une paire de mitaine, également en cuir. Elle arborait la même couleur que lui. C'est-à-dire uniquement du noir, excepté pour ces cheveux qu'elle avaient uniquement rouge sang. Le seul "artifice" qu'elle portait se trouvait autour de son cou, à savoir une plume d'argent sur une chaîne du même métal.

Il retint un deuxième soupire et reprit sa marche. Fenril, sa sœur, et lui avait pris la route de Midgard il y avait maintenant à peu près un mois. Ils avaient fait le chemin en moto, mais celui-ci c'était avéré beaucoup plus long que ce qu'ils avaient envisagé, et leur réserves étaient maintenant à sec.

-Roch'?

L'interpellé tourna légèrement la tête pour voir sa sœur du coin de l œil, gardant ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

-Hm?

-Tu est toujours autant pour ce que voulait faire Séphiroth?...

La jeune fille avait longuement hésité avant de relancer le sujet, sachant qu'il était fort épineux. Surtout lorsque son frère était en rogne. Elle déglutit discrètement en voyant son frère plisser légèrement le nez, la fixant.

- Onee-san je te l'ai déjà expliqué des dizaines de fois…je suis tout à fait pour. Tu ne te souviens pas de cette ordure?... C'est à cause de gens comme sa que la terre dépérit ainsi et que "l'humanité" s'enfonce dans sa propre fange. Donc pour la énième fois, oui je suis tout à fait pour ce que Séphiroth voulait faire, d'ailleurs si jamais je rencontre cet idiot de Strife…

Il serra les dents et reporta son regard en face de lui, ne prêtant pas attention au soupir à fendre la pierre de son aînée. Celle-ci quand à elle jeta l'éponge, du moins pour le moment… Ils avaient des choses bien plus importantes à faire pour l'instant.

Elle farfouilla un instant dans ses poches, comptant mentalement les gils qu'elle touchait. Ä peine 100 gils… et son frère ne devait guère avoir plus… elle retint un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils devaient absolument trouver un endroit ou se ravitailler ou au moins de quoi renflouer leur "caisse". Cela ne serait pas chose aisé… Les places libres se comptaient sur les doigts de la main dans cette ville… il suffisait de voir le nombre incommensurable de sans abri que son frère et elle avaient croisés depuis le début de leur déambulation dans les rues.

Ils marchèrent encore longtemps dans les rues de Midgard avant de trouver une possibilité de place. Fenril c'était arrêté devant une pancarte parlant d'un livreur… Dieu seul savait pourquoi mais à peine son frère avait il vu l'affiche qu'il était reparti d'un bon pas, sa sœur avait du le tirer de force pour qu'il se stop et observe plus longtemps la pancarte

-ouais bhein quoi? Tu veux quand même pas faire de nous des livreurs à merde.

-Rochenuial…

Il lâcha un soupir, levant les yeux au ciel devant le ton doucereux de sa sœur et répliqua avant de repartir en récupérant son bras.

- T'as qu'à essayer, moi je vais voir si je me trouve un truc. De toute façon sa m'étonnerait qu'il prenne deux personne.

- ROCH!

Il ne fit pas un cas de la colère de sa sœur et se contenta de lui faire un petit signe d'au revoir de la main, s'éloignant de son coté, la laissant plantée devant l'entrée du livreur.

#non mais...me faire travailler chez **_lui _**et puis quoi encore! Je le hais déjà assez comme ça!#

Il continua donc seul sa ballade dans les rues sales de la ville autrefois majestueuses.

Fenril quand à elle, fulminait. Elle fixait la direction que son frère avait prise en marmonnant des mots sans suite après les frères emmerdeurs et tête de mule. Elle finit par se détourner et rentra dans le bâtiment, bien décidée à réussir à empocher cette place. Ce ne fut que une fois devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement qu'elle percuta, s'étant retrouvez devant une petite pancarte de bois indiquant "**agence de livraison Strife**".

#ah...d'accord…je comprend mieux maintenant…#

Elle lâcha un énième soupir et toqua contre le battant de bois avant de patienter quelques secondes que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous?

Une jeune fille aux cheveux d'encre se trouvait maintenant devant Fenril. Cette dernière dégluti et esquissa un fin sourire gêner.

-Bonjours…eu…j'ai vu la pancarte en bas et…

Elle n'en menait vraiment pas large. Pourtant la jeune fille afficha un doux sourire, hochant légèrement la tête, compréhensive.

- Je vois, et tu aimerais cette place?

Fenril hocha légèrement la tête, se mordant l intérieur des joues, croisant les doigts dans son dos. Priant intérieurement pour réussir. Son interlocutrice semblait réfléchir. Elle finit par reprendre la parole au bout de quelques secondes, un fin sourire doux aux lèvres, s'écartant de devant la porte pour la laisser entrer.

-On va en discuter d'accord?

Un nouveau hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit et elle entra dans la pièce.

-Commençons par le début, je m'appelle Tifa, tu peux me tutoyer.

-Fenril, d accord.

Elle prit enfin un petit sourire, étant légèrement plus confiante à présent. La dénommée Tifa l'amena dans une petite pièce très sobrement meublée, on devinait que la "société" ne devait guère rouler sur l'or… la jeune fille lui fit signe de s'asseoir; ce qu elle fit immédiatement:

-tu veux boire quelque chose?

-un verre d eau m'ira très bien, merci.

-mais de rien.

Tifa revint vers elle et lui tendit son verre avant de venir s'accouder sur le bureau juste devant elle.

-Alors, explique moi pourquoi tu veux cette place.

-Et bien…

Fenril se passa la main sur la nuque, cherchant ses mots, hésitant à révéler la raison exacte. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se permettre de répondre.

-Mon frère et moi avons besoin d'un peu d'argent afin de nous loger, au moins pour quelques temps, donc…

-Je vois.

Tifa réfléchit une minute, se passant le pouce sur la joue, fixant la jeune fille. Ils leur restaient de la place après tout…vu que Cloud n'occupait plus sa chambre…et puis en retour elle pourrait leur demander de garder Marlène et Denzel. C'était parfait! Elle arborait maintenant un large sourire.

-Je te propose quelque chose…

Elle du retenir un léger rire en voyant la jeune fille relever brusquement la tête et la fixer tout en se mordillant la lèvre.

-Tu habites ici avec ton frère, on vous nourrit et on te donne un peu d'argent mais en échange tu travailles ici, bien sur, mais tu t'occuperas aussi de Marlène et Denzel. Ce sont deux enfants qui vivent ici.

Fenril du se retenir de ne pas sauter de joie! C'était son frère qui allait en tirer une tête! Restait encore à le faire accepter de venir habiter sous le même toit que Cloud Strife …sa c'était toute une autre histoire par contre… Mais de toute façon il n'avait rien à dire! C'était elle l'aînée après tout! Elle s'empressa donc d'accepter l'offre de Tifa.

-Merci! Merci beaucoup! Quand est-ce que l'on peut venir?

-hm…et bien…Quand vous voulez! Même sur le champs si sa vous arrange!

- Encore mille mercis!

Elle trépignait littéralement sur sa chaise! Pressée de raconter ça à Roch et de voir sa tête! Elle se releva brusquement, ne tenant pas en place.

-Est-ce que je peux déjà faire quelque chose maintenant?

Tifa laissa un doux rire lui échapper devant le soudain entrain de la jeune fille.

-Je vais d'abord t'expliquer ce que tu à as faire, et surtout comment tu dois le faire.

- D'accord!

-Ok, alors suis m…

Elle se fit coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle contourna rapidement le bureau et décrocha le combiné, arquant un sourcil, conversant quelques minutes avec son correspondant avant de le reposer.

- Excuse moi une minute…un coup de fil à donner…

-Fais seulement.

Elle reprit le combiné et composa un numéro, soupirant au bout de quelques minutes, avant de parler. D'après ce que Fenril comprit elle devait être entrain de laisser un message à Cloud. Elle reposa à nouveau l'appareil et revint vers elle.

- Et bien ainsi on peut droit commencer par le téléphone…

S'en suivit un cour résumé du comment il fallait répondre, prendre les commandes, ou se trouvait ci et ça…bref! Tifa se mit à lui décrire le fonctionnement de l'entreprise et le rôle que Fenril allait y jouer. Cela prit facilement une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Apres lui avoir montré sa future chambre Tifa ramena Fenril dans le bureau.

- Il faudra encore voir avec ton frère pour les chambres.

-ne t'inquiète pas, je m'arrangerai.

- Bon! Et bien je vais te confier le bureau pendant un moment. Je dois aller voir Cloud avec Marlène.

Fenril hocha la tête, laissant Tifa s'éloigner vers les chambres pour aller récupérer la petite puis elle l'entendit refermer la porte. La jeune fille se mit immédiatement au travail.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il déambulait dans les rues maintenant. La nuit commençait même à tomber. Il aperçu bientôt un attroupement. Il s'approcha en silence. Pratiquement que des enfants… et...non! C'était trop étrange…ils semblaient tous avoir la Geostigma! Mais que faisait ces deux jeunes adultes la devant…cela devait être eux qui conduisaient ce camion ou ils faisaient embarquer les gosses… il en aurait le cœur net!

Il se faufila jusqu'à l'arrière du camion et fit mine de se joindre tranquillement au groupe, prenant néanmoins garde de rester à l'écart, écoutant attentivement leur conversation. Tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Au bout de dix minutes de trajet il avait amplement appris tous ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il ignora les questions bientôt de plus en plus nombreuses des mioches à son encontre et se mit à réfléchir à toute vapeur.

#alors ainsi ils prétendent pouvoir guérir la Geostigma… je doute qu'ils le puissent...enfin….je verrez bien à l'arriver…#

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, en tout cas pour sa part… Il se contentait d'observer autour de lui, voyant lentement le paysage désertique laissé place à une sombre forêt peuplée d'arbre couleur spectrale. La nuit était maintenant parfaitement tombée et se liait parfaitement avec l'endroit. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette forêt qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, juste à coté d'un petit plant d'eau clair.

Il préféra sauter juste avant que le camion s'arrête, gardant ainsi l'incognito vis-à-vis des deux adultes qu'il avait vu charger les enfants. Il alla se cacher dans l'ombre d'un des nombreux arbres, juste en face du l'homme qu'il venait de remarquer derrière le plan d'eau. IL semblait attendre l'arrivé du camion. Camion qui s'arrêta enfin d'ailleurs. Les deux conducteurs en sortir et firent descendrent les enfants avant de les faire se masser devant le plan d'eau pendant que tous deux allaient rejoindre le troisième homme de l'autre coté. Un détail frappa l'esprit de Roch'. Ils ressemblaient terriblement à…

#Séphiroth…#

Il fixait maintenant les trois personnes de l'autre coté de l'eau, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux, un fin sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres. Il écouta attentivement ce que disait le plus jeunes des trois, celui qui les avait attendu sur place. Il avança de quelque pas et se mit à parler aux enfants réunis face à lui.

- j'ai reçu un pouvoir spécial de Mère. Le pouvoir de lutter contre cette planète qui blesse les gens qui y vivent. En fait, vous avez tous ce pouvoir. C'est vrai. On est tous frères et sœurs.

Roch' était complètement fixé sur cette homme, plus il l'entendait plus il le rapprochait à Séphiroth. Il devait y avoir un lien entre eux, cela lui semblait plus qu'évident… Il l'écoutait très attentivement, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il préparait.

- Des frères et sœurs éluent qui ont hérité les cellules de Mère qui étaient dans la rivière de la vie.

Il le vit se retourner et se rapprocher d'un étrange coquillage géant, étais cela Mère?...

- mais…

Il sentait un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébral rien qu'à l'écouter et à le voir. D'ailleurs, il pouvait à nouveau voir son visage, il venait de se retourner a nouveau vers les enfants.

- La planète essaie de s'en mêler. Elle essaie de prendre notre héritage. C'est pourquoi nos corps nous font mal et que nos cœurs semblent abandonner. Je vais vous guérir. Et nous irons à Mère tous ensemble. Nous rassembleront la puissance de notre famille et nous vengerons de la planète!

Quelle était cette sorte d'aura qui l'entourait subitement? Et l'eau qui se mettait à réagir a cela…

- Faites comme moi.

Rochenuial le regarda s'avancer lentement dans l'eau, celle-ci se transformant étrangement, à chacun de ces pas quelque chose semblable à une tache noir se répandait avant que l'homme ne s'arrête celle-ci recouvrait entièrement le petit plant d'eau.

Il venait d'atteindre le centre de cet étang, fixant les enfants plus qu'attentifs placés en face de lui.

Il prit lentement de l'eau noir dans ces mains placées en coupe et les porta à son visage, buvant avec lenteur ce qu'elles contenaient avant de rebaisser ses bras et de les écarter en croix, invitant les enfants à venir faire de même.

Roch' regarda la scène en silence, toujours aussi subjugué par le jeune homme, mais il réussit néanmoins à le quitter du regard afin de parcourir les rangs d'enfants. Il laissa passer le temps qu'il fallut pour les laisser tous boirent puis il sortit une dague de sa ceinture et l'expédia tout droit dans le coquillage, attirant ainsi l'attention. Il esquissa un fin sourire en coin en voyant tous les regards se porter sur lui, mais surtout le principal qu'il voulait attirer: celui du jeune homme encore au milieu de l'eau. Roch' était sorti de l'ombre, les laissant l'observer à loisir avant d'avancer lentement vers le plan d'eau, regardant les enfants s'écarter de sa route en prenant garde de laisser au minimum un mètre d'espace entre son chemin et eux. Il prenait son temps, continuant lentement d'avancer, entrant bientôt dans l'eau, fixant toujours le regard de l'argenter. Ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois en face de lui, ayant laissé son fin sourire en coin disparaître en chemin, se retrouvant maintenant perdu dans ces yeux, rappelant fortement un félin…mais n'en était il pas un après tout? Une majestueuse panthère des neiges…l'image parfaite pour le décrire.

Ce jeune homme soutint son regard, ramenant lentement ses mains devant lui, les mettant à nouveau en coupe avant de les sortir de l'eau. Les arrêtant au niveau de son poitrail.

Roch' continuait de fixer ces prunelles envoûtantes, levant avec lenteur sa main gauche pour la poser sous cette coupe humaine. Relâchant lentement son regard en baissant la tête, se penchant pour aller boire le liquide qu'il lui offrait.

_To be continued…._

Alors alors! Sa vous à plus? Si oui vous appuyer sur le joliii petit bouton la en baswet au faite! J aurai besoin de savoir si vous seriez pour ou contre une scène de…bah disons les choses comme elles sont...de sexe wet bah vi qwaaaaaaa! Aller aller! Répondez SVP!


End file.
